Priyono
This Indonesian name does not have a family name. Supriyono '([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Javanese_script Javanese ''aksara]: ꦱꦸꦥꦿꦶꦪꦺꦴꦤꦺꦴ), more commonly known simply as 'Priyono '(ꦥꦿꦶꦪꦺꦴꦤꦺꦴ) and born as 'Budianto Raharjo Harjowinarno '(ꦧꦸꦢꦶꦪꦤ꧀ꦠꦺꦴꦫꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦮꦶꦤꦂꦤꦺꦴ), is a fan character in the My Hero Academia ''universe. He is the husband of Mawar Wahyudin and father of Mansur and Khairunnisa. Born Quirkless to an affluent aristocratic Javanese family in Semarang, Priyono was raised in an urban, fast-paced environment with his parents and younger brother, Jusuf. Due to his Quirkless status, however, he was considered given overprotective treatment out of fear that he was "weak" compared to the rest of the Quirk-possessing populace. Thus, Priyono remains estranged from his parents, eventually deciding to leave for Jakarta on his own accord. He currently works as a private security guard and resides in South Jakarta with his two children while his wife, Mawar, lives abroad in Japan as a migrant worker. Priyono is portrayed and voiced by Acehnese-Indonesian actor Teuku Rifnu Wikana. Appearance Physical Appearance Priyono is a 41-year-old Javanese-Indonesian man standing at a height of 5'7" (170.18 cm), considered "tall" by average Indonesian standardshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_average_human_height_worldwide#Table_of_Heights. He has a fair-tan complexion and a muscular, athletic build, the latter of which he acquired from years of experience in private security as a bodyguard and through early martial arts training as a youth. Additionally, Priyono possesses straight black hair (which is typically side-parted to the right), arched eyebrows, a large nose, silver-grey eyes, and a light stubble of facial hair adorning his chin. Wrinkles caused by aging line his cheekbones and the bottom of his eyes. Background Familial History Priyono's father is '''Slamet Harjowinarno '(ꦱ꧀ꦭꦩꦺꦠ꧀ꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦮꦶꦤꦂꦤꦺꦴ) while his mother is named 'Indrawati Waluyo '(ꦆꦤ꧀ꦢꦿꦮꦠꦶꦮꦭꦸꦪꦺꦴ); both of his parents are of Javanese descent with the former originating from the city of Sragen in Sragen Regency, Central Java, whereas the latter was from Purwokerto, Banyumas Regency. Slamet was a scholar, writer, and former banker by profession before retirement, and Indrawati was a minor Pro Hero based first in Purwokerto before relocating to Semarang when she married Slamet. The Harjowinarnos were historically an aristocratic family, so they traditionally passed on their surname to children (most other Indonesians who are not of noble heritage typically do not have a family namehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesian_names#Local_family_names). To be continued... Early Life Supriyono (Priyono) was born in Semarang, Central Java, under the name Budianto Raharjo Harjowinarno as the second child and son to writer and banker Slamet Harjowinarno and his wife, Indrawati Waluyo, a small-time Pro Hero. He was born out of his father's second marriage to Indrawati after the death of Slamet's first wife, Wulandari, years before. Budianto also has a biological elder brother, Jusuf Kuwat Harjowinarno, who was born two years before him, along with a half-sister, Aminah, from Slamet's previous marriage to Wulandari. Through his father's family, Budianto was descended from a Javanese noble family with roots from Sragen; from his maternal ancestry on the other hand, he is of Banyumasan descent. In accordance with traditional Javanese practises, Budianto was renamed "Supriyono" (which translates to 'good man' in Javanesehttps://www.behindthename.com/name/supriyono/submitted) after overcoming an illness that left him sick for days when he was aged two. As children, both Priyono and his brother Jusuf had been enrolled in a local pencak silat ''class by their father, who wished for the boys to learn the traditional Indonesian sport that he himself had grown up watching. Jusuf started his classes before Priyono at the age of four (when Priyono was two), whereas Priyono himself began at four years old by the time Jusuf was six. The pencak silat training was how Jusuf had initially manifested his Quirk a few months after starting basic techniques (which happened to be close to his fourth birthday). When Priyono started the same course a few years after his elder brother, his parents had expected for him to inherit a related Quirk and have it emerge in a similar fashion as Jusuf's had. However, Priyono never showed any signs of a Quirk by the time he reached his fifth birthday after a year of martial arts, which concerned his parents and eventually resulted in a medical "diagnosis" of his Quirklessness. Afraid he would not be able to handle himself among the other pencak silat students with Quirks, Priyono was immediately taken out of the martial arts program by Slamet and Indrawati—thus, Jusuf was left to learn the sport alone after being transferred to a different academy in Semarang, while Priyono either stayed at home or watched his brother in competitions as a mere spectator. In Semarang, Priyono lived a relatively comfortable and lavish yet urban lifestyle during his childhood and adolescence, as his parents had maintained stable and highly profitable professions for most of their careers. He and his brother lived in a two-story residence with a personal maid and driver that Slamet had hired. ''To be continued... Relationships Jusuf Harjowinarno ''Main article: ''Jusuf Harjowinarno' '''Background' Jusuf Kuwat Harjowinarno '''(ꦗꦸꦱꦸꦥ꦳꧀ꦏꦸꦮꦠ꧀ꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦮꦶꦤꦂꦤꦺꦴ) is Priyono's elder brother, aged 43. He currently works as an officer for the Indonesian National Police (POLRI) in Jakarta and is married to Amelia Darmawan, though he has no children. Unlike his younger brother, Jusuf inherited a Quirk, which originates from his maternal side. His Quirk, Mirror, allows him to perfectly replicate any physical action (no matter how complicated) after witnessing it performed firsthand; i.e., even with no gymnastics training, he could theoretically watch a professional doing advanced flips and twists and mirror those actions after one viewing. However, he can only retain quick actions and especially more complicated sequences for a short period of time, as these muscle memories are temporary and fade quite rapidly without being reinforced. Thus, if Jusuf wishes to consistently maintain the ability to perform one certain move, he must watch it being done many times or receive constant exposure to it in order to be able to utilise it efficiently (though an advantage would be that he wouldn't have to constantly practise the moves himself as in traditional physical training). '''Relationship To be added... Slamet Harjowinarno Background To be added... Relationship To be added... Indrawati Waluyo Background To be added... Relationship To be added... Mawar Wahyudin Background To be added... Relationship To be added... ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Miscellaneous Playlist Priyono * "Part of Me" - Katy Perry * "Cannon Fall" - Rick Smith (Trance ''OST) * "Ayta Bersin" ("Let Them Talk") - Zhanar Dugalova * "Apologize" - Timbaland ft. OneRepublic * "Moving On Up" - M People '''Priyono x Mawar' * "Ala Ketpedin" ("You Didn't Take Away") - Zhanar Dugalova * "Walk Me Home" - P!nk * "I Wanna Stay Here With You" - Loving Caliber * "Diamonds" - Rihanna Gallery Priyono 2.png|Alternate casual attire Priyono Chibi 2.png|Chibi Priyono Child.png|Priyono as a child Other Facts * The primary reason for Priyono working as a security guard for a private corporation is because he was denied a position in the Indonesian National Police (the national police force of Indonesia) on account of him being Quirkless in a pool of other applicants who, for the most part, had Quirks. In my own headcanon within the BNHA universe, the POLRI has a strong bias towards individuals with Quirks and a prominent prejudice directed at the Quirkless. In real life, this organisation is notorious for its corruption and ineffectiveness. * Priyono has been smoking since the age of fifteen when a schoolmate first encouraged him and his brother to try cigarettes (Jusuf also smokes, though to a greater extent than his brother, as the former claims to use it for "therapeutic" and "soothing" purposes). In particular, he tends to use kreteks, which are Indonesian clove-flavoured cigarettes. ** He's tried a few programs in the past to get himself to quit smoking, but all have been relatively ineffective, as he ultimately relapsed back into cigarettes about two years after his last attempt. ** His favourite brand of kreteks is Djarum Super. * Though he has a passport, he rarely ever uses it and scarcely leaves Indonesia. The only other country Priyono has visited is the neighbouring Malaysia. * Priyono also has a habit of using profane language often (in Indonesian, of course), with him only actively resisting the urge whenever he is at home with his children around or with Mawar. * He and his brother attended the real Beladiri Semarang Pencak Silat when learning pencak silat (the name for Indonesian martial arts) as youths. Pencak silat was also how Priyono originally discovered that he was Quirkless, as his brother and most other students at the school had already begun exhibiting signs of a Quirk while practising the martial art form whereas Priyono did not. * Like Mawar and most other Indonesian Muslims, Priyono does perform mudik, which is the custom of mass exodus from large metropolis areas (such as Jakarta) to visit one's hometown or village, possibly even on a different island, before the Islamic holiday of Lebaran (Idulfitri). Though he does not consider himself to be very close with his parents, Priyono and Jusuf both return to Purwokerto to see them and spend the holidays with them. * Priyono listens to some '70s, '80s, and '90s American music, with his favourite song being "Rock Steady" by The Whispers. * He and his brother used to play the game ''Just Dance ''together on the Wii console, though Jusuf usually always win due to the advantage of his Quirk (being able to replicate physical movements was very useful when playing a fast-paced movement game in which the player copies a dancer on the screen). * Priyono is almost never referred to as "Supriyono", which is his full legal name. In Indonesian culture, it's considered rather impolite to address someone by their full name, with nicknames and diminutives that shorten one's name being common insteadhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesian_names#Nicknames. Scrapped Concepts * Priyono was going to be raised in the city of Surabaya in East Java, though this was changed to Semarang in Central Java. * He was initially created as a minor character with a more mild-mannered temperament, as I didn't think too much into him and his own characteristics. I eventually decided to develop Priyono and his individual traits and background more, and as such, his personality was changed. * Priyono and Mawar were only going to have one child (Mansur) until Khairunnisa, their infant daughter, was added later. * Earlier, when Mawar was supposed to be in her twenties as a petty thief, Priyono was going to be a Japanese man (his surname would have been "Takeya", though his given name was never decided) who met Mawar through a minor villains rehabilitation program being a staff member and her personal counselor of sorts. Their son would become what is now Mansur Priyono, though he would have been half-Japanese and half-Javanese with the name Keisuke "Mansur" Takeya. * He was planned to work as a bank teller as his occupation before it was changed to a private security guard (which was around the time when Priyono's personality began to develop and change more). * His name was adjusted in order to accommodate for greater cultural accuracy regarding his status as a descendant of a Javanese noble family. References Category:Males Category:BnHA Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Muslim Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Aged 40's